1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bicycle brake lights, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bicycle brake light wherein the brake light system is actuated upon braking of the associated bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle brake lights in association with brake calipers is well known in the prior art. Heretofore, the adjustment of the switching arrangement relative to the brake light has been of a relatively complex arrangement, as opposed to the instant invention which enables fine adjustment of the switching member. Further, the prior art brake lights have been of conventional configuration as incorporated by the instant invention, but wherein the instant invention proceeds to provide an aerial brake light for enhanced visibility. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,387 to Kovacic sets forth a brake light system wherein the switching member is mounted relative to a caliper arm or lever to complete the circuit, as opposed to the instant invention positioning the brake light upon a stable portion of the caliper on an opposite side of the caliper pivot axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,443 to Musselman sets forth a brake light circuitry wherein the switching member is actuated by contacts positioned through the brake shoe pad holder assembly. This arrangement encourages rapid wear of such contacts in its association with a bicycle wheel rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,343 to Sopko sets forth a bicycle brake light wherein the switch is provided and arranged on the caliper arms remote from the brake pads, but fails to provide the adjustability and stability of the instant invention as the switch is pivoted in its entirety with the cable, as opposed to the instant invention where the cable reciprocates through the switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,021 to Nickols sets forth a brake light wherein the switching member for the brake light is located between an arm of the caliper brake mechanism and the rear wheel yoke in a configuration remote from that of the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved bicycle brake light wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of adjustment and effectiveness in use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.